


Could You See It?

by Tortellini



Series: FrUk Week 2k18 [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Based on a Tumblr Post, Conversations, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Cute Ending, Cutesy, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Fluffy Ending, FrUK Week 2018, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Marriage, Post-Coital Cuddling, Romantic Fluff, Same-Sex Marriage, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-19 17:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15514401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: FrUk Week 2018, Day 3: MarriageArthur is sleepy and has a little sleepy conversation with his boyfriend...soon to be husband now. Fluff, fluff, fluff.Oneshot/drabble





	Could You See It?

Arthur Kirkland laid in his bed next to his boyfriend, his best friend, the most annoying man he knew--the love of his life, Francis. Francis wasn't asleep. He could feel him breathing easily next to him though. And it was sweet, domestic.

"...could you hypothetically imagine yourself married to someone like me? Hypothetically.”

Francis' voice was soft.

It was a surprise and all. Something Arthur had not expected. He cuddled a little closer to him then. Couldn't help but smile at how much of a dork he was.

"I think I could," he whispered, and kissed his cheek.

They fell asleep together.

 


End file.
